


Fire Escape

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Jack is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: After Racer storms off, Spot will go to any length to talk to the him.





	Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Friends.

It had been several hours since Racer had stormed out of the bar, leaving Spot sitting there in shock. Racer had been fed up with Spot’s possessiveness. Sure, sometimes it was hot, but lately it seemed to be getting worse and it was making Race fell like his boyfriend didn’t trust him. They had been enjoying a couple drinks after work, when the bartender hesitantly approached with a beer, setting it down in front of Racer and gesturing to a dark-haired man at the other end of the bar.

Spot hadn’t even let Racer turn it down before he was getting up to give the guy a piece of his mind….and probably punch him. When Racer finally got him to leave it be, they left the bar, only to have a fight once they got outside, Racer ending by getting in a cab and slamming the door shut as it started to ran.

He had never been more relieved to get back to an empty apartment. He loved Jack, he really did, but there were times when he just wanted to sit in the dark and cry without his overprotective friend hovering. He lit a couple candles in his room and made himself comfortable on the window seat, wrapping a blanket tightly around him as he watched the rain fall.

He only had about twenty minutes of piece before the door buzzer began sounding. He knew it wasn’t Jack, the older boy was not due home for another couple hours and would have called Racer if he had forgotten his key and Racer was not exactly keen on seeing anyone at the moment. The sounded several more times before finally stopping.

Racer let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window and taking deep breaths. A knocking on the window caused his eyes to snap open. 

“Racer! Whoops!” Spot called from outside, slipping slightly on the wet fire escape, “Tony, hey, open up! Please!”

“When somebody does not buzz you in, Sean, that means go away.” Race’s voice was hard as he glared at his boyfriend, “That doesn’t mean please climb up the fire escape!”

However, when Spot almost slipped again, Racer opened his window and let the wet man inside. He moved to the other side of the room, hugging himself as he watched Spot shake the water off and wring out his shirt, averting his gaze knowing that his will to be angry with Spot would falter at the sight of the red shirt clinging to the older man’s torso.

“I think we need to talk.” Race’s voice was quiet and small as Spot froze, “Because we either need to fix whatever is wrong or we need to end things before either of us fall too far.”

“You gonna make me talk wearing wet clothes?” Spot raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Racer nodded, “I don’t know if you’ll even be here long enough for your clothes to dry.”  
“What do we need to talk about?” Spot sighed, sitting in the desk chair.

“Why don’t you trust me?” Race blurted. He had more planned out but the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

“I trust you.” Spot tried to assure him, “It other people I don’t trust.”

“Spot, I don’t get mad when people offer to buy you a drink, or ask you to dance, or blatantly check you out and hit on you. It sucks, but I trust you to turn it down.” Race replied, “But when it happens to me, you don’t give me the time to turn down the offer or reject the advance. You immediately give into to this instinct to ‘stake your claim’ or ‘rise to the challenge’ or whatever it is. Do you know how many bars we’ve gotten kicked out of this month because you’ve punch someone who hit on me?”

“Tony-” Spot took an aborted step toward Racer, not sure how exactly to handle this side of him.

“What is going on with you?” Race asked, “Because this is beyond your normal behavior.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Spot replied, shoulder’s deflating, knowing that he needed to be completely honest if he wanted to keep Racer, “I talked to Kelly the other day. Literally the only thing I would listen to him about is you. He was talking about your past boyfriends, he really liked Patrick or whatever, and he actively tries to get you to break-up with me so you can get back together with the guy. I just...Do you know how lucky I am to have you? I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m not eager to let anyone come along and take you from me.”

“I’m not eager to let myself be taken away from you.” Racer replied, walking back over to Spot, “And Jack liked Patrick because Pat was essentially another Jack. That’s one of the reasons I broke up him, because once I realized that, it was like I was dating Jack. And he wasn’t all that great.”

“Yeah?” Spot raised an eyebrow, “What was wrong with him?”

“He kept trying to touch my kitchen, for one.” Race smirked, “And he was very much like Jack: Head in the clouds, quick to judgement, never thinks things through fully. I have to like those qualities in Jack, but in anyone else, I’d rather they not have be there.”

“Good think Jack and I have nothing in common then.” Spot smirked at the blonde, “With the exception of you. We both love you like crazy.”

“You love me?” Racer grinned at Spot, eyes sparkling.

“I’m crazy about you.” Spot replied, pulling the lanky boy flush against him.

“I love you, too.” Race pressed a quick kiss to Spot’s lips, “We should probably get you out of those wet clothes.”

Spot laughed, peeling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor, eyes sparkling at the disgusted look on Racer’s face as it landed with a wet plop.

“Go take those off in the bathroom and set them on the radiator to dry.” Race directed.

“You gonna get me something dry to wear?” Spot raised an eyebrow.

“What do you need clothes for?” Race sent a smirk that caused Spot’s breath to hitch and hurry to comply with Racer’s direction.


End file.
